Skin graft harvesting and meshing is widely known in the art for preparing a section of a patient's skin for grafting. Numerous patents have issued and articles have been written discussing the benefits and the desirability of meshing the graft to increase its coverage. One such skin graft preparation apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,468 incorporated herein by reference.
During the preparation or meshing procedure, the skin may stick to the cutter blades requiring the surgeon to physically remove the skin from the blades. This method of removal is cumbersome and costly in terms of time and in terms of the increased chances of damage to the skin sample.